


Hey, You Know

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: In which Sunggyu is the kettle and Howon is the pot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 05\. "ano sa…" ("hey, you know….")

Sunggyu can’t exactly say he’s annoyed or anything, but it honestly has to be a little annoying that for the whole of the past week, Howon has been starting every sentence in the morning with, “Hey, you know cats are—”

See, it’s not that Sunggyu doesn’t like cats. Okay, actually, he doesn’t. But that is hardly the point right now. The point now is that Howon has been relentless in his pursuit in trying to get Sunggyu to agree to getting a kitten. Or cat, whatever.

Sunggyu has no interest in little animals.

Honestly, Howon is the only little animal he needs in his life, because one is already so hard to handle as it is.

And that is what Sunggyu says to Howon, who scowls at Sunggyu in response. Sunggyu doesn’t know what’s so attractive about having pets. He’s not a fan of dogs—especially large ones—and cats are— Okay, cats are not as scary as large dogs, not that Sunggyu would admit to finding large dogs _scary_ , but they’re still furry things who would probably wreck the house when neither Sunggyu or Howon is at home.

Sunggyu wishes Howon would say things like:

“Hey, you know, it’s our anniversary tonight so I’ve got some special stuff planned.”  
“Hey, you know, I got that strawberry lube you’ve been talking about so we should try that out tonight.”  
“Hey, you know, I really love you.”

Except, those are not things Howon would say. Sunggyu sighs and says no to the cat thing for a billionth time.

The last time Howon starts his first sentence in the morning with “hey, you know”, Howon says, “Hey, you know, you’re the most annoying person ever and I don’t know why I moved in with you.”

Sunggyu thinks that counts as pot calling the kettle black, in which he’s the kettle.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.


End file.
